


Treasure Chest

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's in a mood and Sean makes the mistake of ignoring him. Poor Sean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Chest

Sean lifted his arm lazily and turned half sideways to accommodate the insistent poking of the man next to him. He draped his arm comfortably around Elijah’s shoulders and tilted his head sideways to kiss Elijah’s dark hair, never taking his eyes from the reading material clutched in his other hand.

“What is that?” Elijah asked, scowling and making a grab for the papers.

Sean quickly moved them out of his reach. “Hey! Hands off, wanker!”

“What are you reading that’s more important than me?” Elijah demanded.

Sean laughed softly. “A comic book.”

Elijah leaned back from Sean’s embrace. “A comic book?” he queried in an obvious huff.

“Lij, just let me get through this. It’s important.”

Elijah craned his neck and quickly read the side of the comic book facing away from Sean. “Fantastic Four!” he said, nodding. “Now I get it. You still think you might get the big chair on that one?”

“Possible,” Sean murmured, and then he lowered the book and turned to Elijah. “Lij, please. I need to know this stuff. Can I just have a minute? I’ve got a meeting about all this tomorrow.”

Elijah nodded, leaning back from Sean’s arm. “Oh, sure! I understand. No problem. You read, and I’ll just… ,” Moving quickly, he draped himself over Sean’s legs, straddling him.

“Elijah!” Sean protested, twisting his body, then his head, to keep his comic in view in spite of the body squirming in his lap. “Jeez!” Sean complained, shifting Elijah’s weight. “You putting on weight here, Doodle?”

“READ!” Elijah demanded. “You read. I’m just going to… ,” He began to slowly unbutton Sean’s shirt. First button done.

Sean ignored him.

Engrossed in his task, Elijah's tongue slid out of his mouth and moved slowly over his lower lip as he unbuttoned the second button.

Sean shot him a glance, his eyes lingering for a moment on the wet tip of Elijah's tongue, all thoughts of comic books instantly replaced by memories of what that tongue had done and could do to his body. He hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly forced his mind back to his comic book. “I need to read this, Elijah.”

Elijah nodded. “Oh, I know. You have to read. I get it.” He'd seen Sean's glance and had a hard time not smiling. The third button opened, and he moved the back of his fingers slowly down the ‘V’ of skin that lay open before him.

Sean squirmed a bit and cleared his throat, trying valiantly to ignore the incredibly seductive man in his lap. But try as he might, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the comic book. Elijah's thighs were pressed against his groin and Sean could feel his desire building as skillful fingers caressed his skin.

Elijah opened a fourth button, then spread Sean’s shirt open. “You’re not wearing a t-shirt,” he observed.

“You want me to go put one on?” Sean asked with a grin.

Elijah unbuttoned the remaining buttons. “No,” he replied, choosing to ignore Sean’s snicker. “Tell you what I DO want though.”

“Mmm, what might that be, Elwood.”

Elijah tugged on the sleeve of Sean’s shirt. “Take this off for me?”

Sean shifted his comic book from one hand to the other as his shirt was peeled off and tossed it aside. Elijah stared at the expanse of skin before him, thinking how much he loved it when he could get Sean's shirt off. His breathing grew increasingly unsteady as he gazed at the smooth ripple of muscle beneath the skin of Sean's chest. His hands moved caressingly over broad shoulders. Then he drew his fingers very slowly downward.

Heart pounding, he slowly explored the planes of Sean’s body, savoring the warm, bare skin beneath his hands. He smiled when a light brush of his fingertips across Sean's nipples invoked a small involuntarily moan from his lover.

Elijah flattened his palms and closed his eyes. His hands moved slowly lower, gliding over fur-softened skin until his finger tips encountered the waistband of Sean’s jeans. He was feeling a bit like a fan-boy, and he had to smile. He’d seen Sean in a TV show he’d done fairly recently. A lighthearted, rather silly thing about Las Vegas that Elijah figured he’d done strictly for the fun of it. He had been delighted by Sean’s comedic sense, and even more delighted by the scenes which showed Sean with few or no clothes on.

Grinning at his TV screen, Elijah had ogled right along with the audience, thinking that he had even more reason to be captivated by the sight of Sean’s bare chest. He knew what it felt like to touch that wonderful expanse of skin and feel it pressed against his body.

He ran his fingers along the waistband of Sean’s jeans, then after edging them underneath an inch or so, slid his hands back up Sean’s body, softly caressing. 'This isn't the six-pack-lean Sean of his younger days,’ Elijah thought, smiling as his fingers encountered the bit of Sam-weight that still remained. But this chest was broad and strong. Elijah knew its strength. Had known it when it had carried even more of Sam’s extra mass then it did now.

His mind flashed to a moment during the long New Zealand shoot when they’d been caught out in the open in the pouring rain. PJ had a couple of shots that he wanted to get, so Elijah and Sean huddled against a rock wall, waiting for instructions. Shivering in the cold, Elijah felt Sean nudge him. When he turned to look, he saw Sean holding his blue jacket open, inviting him to crawl inside. Elijah slid gratefully under the jacket and into Sean's arms, his cold hands clasped in front of him. He felt the jacket wrap around him as he pressed himself against the warm, dry linen covering Sean’s chest. Glancing up, he saw soft hazel eyes caressing him. “Better?” Sean had inquired. Elijah could only nod. God, yes. Better than anything. Sean’s arms had pulled him closer and, beneath the linen Elijah had heard the low, steady beating of his heart.

Smiling at the memory, Elijah leaned forward and pressed his face against Sean’s chest. Turning his head, he heard Sean’s heart beating solidly in his ear once again. As his eyes closed, he felt Sean’s hand caress his cheek and then gently press Elijah’s face even closer to his breast.

Elijah felt his throat tighten painfully, touched by the intimacy of Sean’s gesture and shook himself slightly, trying to regain control. He felt Sean lean back and lifted his eyes to gaze at him.

“You OK?” Sean enquired quietly, smiling when Elijah nodded. “I’m sorry, Lij. Only take another second, then I’m all yours.”

Elijah nodded again, his hands moving back to Sean’s torso. Then, with a grin, he poked the firm flesh with a finger.

“Hey!” Sean yelped. “You testing to see if I’m done?”

Elijah giggled as he manhandled Sean’s midriff. “Testing to see how much Samwise is still left here.”

“Too damn much,” Sean groused, turning a page in his comic after slapping at Elijah’s prodding fingers.

Elijah shook his head and stopped poking. Instead, he ran his fingers slowly… lightly… over Sean’s ribcage. “I don’t want him to go away, Sean. Not completely,” he said quietly.

Sean lowered the comic book and shifted Elijah’s weight on his lap a bit. “You want me to stay fat?”

Elijah sighed and pressed his hands hard against Sean’s body. “I want you to know that your loveable… ness. Your wonderful… ness….”

Sean grinned. “You making up words?”

Elijah ignored him. “Your beautiful… ness,” he added looking up into Sean’s eyes. “Is NOT dependent on how much body fat you carry.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a silent moment. “That comes from here,” Elijah said, placing his palm over Sean’s heart.

Sean leaned forward and kissed Elijah’s brow, but Elijah wasn’t having it. He pressed his hands against Sean’s shoulders and pushed him back. “Hey!” he said, obviously peeved. “I LOVE Sam! I’m tired of hearing you pick on him because he’s a few pounds overweight. I feel like…” He shook his head. “All this obsession with weight and weight loss. I feel like… you’re killing him. Like you… want to be rid of him.”

“Elijah!” Sean protested. “It’s not like that at all!” He threw the comic book aside, grasped both Elijah’s wrists, and lifted them until he could press Elijah’s fingers to his lips. “You’re right that I’ve talked about it too much and complained about it too much,” Sean said softly. “I’m sorry. I guess the whole experience taught me how poor my self image really was. But, Elijah, please believe me, I love Sam too.” He clasped Elijah’s hands tighter. “He’ll always be part of me. Just like Frodo will always be part of you.”

Elijah squirmed a bit in Sean’s lap. “When you were Sam you always protected me. Took care of me… were always there for me. I loved that time in my life. You were really mine then, or at least I felt as though you were. Now…” He shrugged and his voice trailed away.

“Now?” Sean prompted. His handsome face was creased with worry and Elijah smiled as he soothed the lines with his thumbs.

“Now we’re both busy and not together nearly as much. I’m on my own a lot more. And I’m fine with that. I was fine with it then, far as that goes. But… I - I do… miss it. Miss HIM, I guess. Miss hearing his voice going: ‘MY Mr. Frodo can have aaaany thing he wants. You have to do what my Mr. Frodo says ‘cause he’s the boss.”

Elijah cupped Sean’s face in his two hands, then leaned in and brushed his nose against Sean’s. “Miss hearing him call me his Mr. Frodo.”

Sean recaptured Elijah’s hands and pressed them against his chest. “My Mr. Frodo,” he breathed in Sam’s soft accent. “Can touch me aaaanytime he likes.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Elijah’s ear. “Long as I can touch him at the same time. If you take my meanin’, Mr. Frodo, sir. ”

Sean’s hands guided Elijah’s fingers, moving them over his chest in a slow, voluptuous motion. Elijah had never felt anything quite like this. This abduction of his will. And as his head lifted, his eyes locked with Sean’s. It was like watching Sean touch himself… but better.

Sean guided Elijah's fingers in a slow, sensual circle on his chest, brushing them over his nipples, first pressing hard, then lifting Elijah's hands, until they were barely touching his skin. Sean shifted Elijah's fingertips, moving them up and down his sides, shivering as a wave of gooseflesh covered his body.

“Like that,” Elijah breathed, his fingers still feathery on Sean’s sides. “Like seeing you go all shivery when I touch you.”

With a soft gasp, Sean's head fell back onto the couch. His hands fell to the hem of Elijah’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. His fingertips moved hungrily over the back of Elijah’s neck and down his spine.

“Lij,” he whimpered. Elijah’s weight pressing against his aching groin and those maddening hands moving on their own accord, softly caressing his body, were eating Sean alive with desire.

He tried to pull Elijah against him, but he resisted. The fingers of both hands circled Sean’s pectorals. As he brushed his fingertips, one at a time, across Sean's nipples, he could feel Sean’s erection pulse against his thigh and hear his high-pitched whimper.

“You like that?” he asked softly. “Like feeling that?”

Sean’s head was thrown back. His fingers were digging into Elijah’s back. “Again,” he begged hoarsely. “Lij. Again.”

Elijah’s fingertips brushed again across Sean’s hardened nipples, and again he felt Sean’s cock throb against his leg. “Oh, Jesus,” Elijah moaned, his body on fire from Sean’s passionate response to his touch.

“Harder,” Sean gasped. “Lij… do… it… harder.”

Elijah scraped his fingernails gently over Sean’s nipples, gasping when Sean moaned and dug his fingers into Elijah’s back.

Small whimpering cries poured from Elijah’s throat. The palms of his hands moved over Sean’s chest, and his face fell forward. His mouth attached itself to Sean’s nipple, suckling it. Laving it with a wet, hot tongue.

Sean moaned and pressed Elijah’s face to his chest. The suckling noises Elijah made as he ravished Sean’s chest were the most erotic sound Sean had ever heard. He could only bear a moment or two, then he cried out and stood, lifting Elijah with him.

His mouth fused itself with Elijah’s as he half carried, half dragged him to the bedroom and threw him across the bed. Sean's hands tore at Elijah’s jeans and briefs, lowering them until Elijah could kick them aside, then ripping his own off.

He leaned over Elijah on his hands and knees, looking down at him. His cock grazed Elijah’s body, and Sean moaned as it throbbed and pulsed with pleasure, aching for more contact. Harder contact. Elijah looked up at him, his body moving restlessly, his lips wet from sucking and licking Sean’s body. “Jesus,” Sean rasped. “I love it when you’re like this. I love it when you’re this hot. You drive me fucking insane.”

Elijah’s hands clawed down Sean’s chest, nails grazing his nipples again, and he gasped with a sudden surge of desire when he heard Sean cry out. He grasped Sean’s broad shoulders and pulled hard. He wanted… needed.. to feel that chest against his own.

“Sean,” he whispered, his breath unsteady. He glanced up to meet Sean’s eyes staring back at him, emerald green with passion. “Now, Seanie. On top of me. Please. Now.” He pulled again and whimpered with anticipation as Sean slowly lowered himself on top of Elijah’s body and pressed against him hard.

Sean’s arms slid around him and tightened, crushing them together, touching from their toes to their two mouths, which came together with hungry urgency. Elijah was drowning in bliss. Their mouths backed away, then brushed softly, then smashed together again. After a moment Elijah’s fingers gripped Sean’s arm, pushing him back, turning him.

“Lij?” Sean whispered. “What…”

Elijah shoved Sean to his back and moved over him, straddling his legs. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed a small tube, then leaned low over his lover, his hands on either side of Sean’s face.

His voice was a husky whisper that floated to Sean from a face he couldn’t see… from lips pressed against his ear.. from breath hot as flame as it flowed over his face. “Hear me!” Elijah rasped. “You’re going to fuck me, Sean.”

Elijah quickly interlaced their fingers, and Sean could feel the small tube still in his hand. “You’re going to fuck me harder than you’ve fucked me before,” Elijah moaned into his ear. “But not ‘til I tell you, Sean. Not ‘til I say.”

He sat up and quickly opened the tube… his eyes burning into Sean’s as he smeared it onto both their bodies.

Sean could scarcely believe what was happening. He’d never seen Elijah this hot… this on fire. “Lij…,” he gasped.

Elijah bent over him quickly. “Shhh..,” he crooned against Sean’s lips. “I want you hot,” he breathed onto Sean’s face. “I want you so hot you beg to come.” He leaned back, pressing Sean’s cock against him, easing it into his body as slowly as he could.. watching Sean’s eyes widen, watching his head arch back.. listening to Sean’s moans until his lover was buried deep in his body.

Sean’s eyes rolled up in his head and his hips surged upward from the bed.. driving himself that much deeper into his lover. “Jesus, Lijah!” Gasping, he looked up at the vision that was now joined to his body. Sweat dripped from Elijah’s face and hair. His face was contorted with passion… his teeth closed over his lower lip. His chest was drenched and heaving with the agonized gasp of his breath.

Sean whimpered with longing and reached for him, struggling not to come from the sight of his young lover smoldering above him, but Elijah pushed his hands away. “Not yet,” he gasped. “Not yet.”

He sat up, his legs pressing against Sean’s thighs, and began to slowly rock back and forth. Sean moaned and clutched the sheet with both fists. Elijah’s movements were restrained. Almost delicate. Only the slightest motion. But it’s effect on Sean was electrifying. He arched in wild response, grasping Elijah’s hips, stroking them pleadingly. “God! Hurry!” he gasped. “Want you. Oh god, want you so much.”

Elijah’s motions slowed. He leaned over Sean, sweat dripping from his hair.. his face… his hips made fine, subtle, circling movements that caused Sean to claw at Elijah’s hips and cry out. “Now! Please.. now!”

“No!” Elijah ground between clenched teeth. “Not yet! Don’t you dare!” He fell forward onto Sean’s chest and pulled on his arm. “On top of me! On top of me now! Fuck me, Sean!”

Sean spun both their bodies, his hand reaching between them to grasp Elijah’s cock, clenching his big fist around it, pumping him in perfect rhythm with the slamming thrusts of his hips. Nearly sobbing, Sean abandoned himself to pleasure while Elijah moaned beneath him.

“Jesus! So hot. You’re so hot!” Sean whimpered as he drove himself into Elijah’s body again and again. He heard his lover’s voice as if from a distance… begging him to thrust harder… deeper, and the wet slap of skin against skin.

“Oh Jesus,” Sean half-sobbed, praying to survive as he came wildly, explosively, clenching again and again deep in Elijah’s body with pulsating waves of pleasure. “Lij,” he gasped. “Lijah…” He leaned back, grasping Elijah’s cock even tighter in his hand and pumped him as fast as he could. Watching him, wanting to see his eyes go wide and amazed as he came.

Elijah clawed at Sean’s arms, a dizzying explosion of feeling surging through him. He cried out again and again, hovering on the thin edge of ecstasy, trying to hold back. But Sean’s hand was relentless, mercurial, sending lightening strikes of pleasure shooting through his body, until Elijah sobbed and came, the pleasure of it taking his breath.

Elijah knew his clutching fingers would leave bruise marks on Sean's arms and back, but he couldn't stop himself. Sean's face was buried against his throat… kissing him, licking his skin, moaning as spasms of bliss still jolted his body.

"Jesus, Elijah," Sean gasped, rolling them both to their sides, still buried deep in Elijah’s body.

For a long time the only sound in the room was the hot, damp rush of their breath as they slowly felt their bodies relax.

“Sweet Jesus,” Sean breathed again. Moving slowly, reluctantly, he eased himself out of Elijah’s body and turned to his back. “Are you trying to fucking KILL me?”

"Who me?" Elijah replied. He smiled as his head fell onto Sean's broad shoulder. "I had no such intention."

Sean murmured something unintelligible, reaching to snuggle Elijah's body tight against his.

"Tell you one thing though," Elijah said, easing himself onto an elbow to look at his lover's face.

"I can't wait."

"That'll teach you to find a comic book more interesting than me!"

Sean nodded in agreement. "You do have a way of getting my attention." His arms tightened around Elijah, and his eyes slowly closed. “And that’s just the way I like it.”


End file.
